


Next to You

by Hakusan



Series: The Theory of Parallel Universes with Disregard to the Laws of Physics [2]
Category: Lost Dimension (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakusan/pseuds/Hakusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho isn’t a morning person. But Toya hopes he can work around that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> AKA THE CHARACTER STUDY NOBODY FUCKING ASKED FOR

There are three things that Toya learns after moving in with his boyfriend.

One: Sho is not a morning person.

Toya’s typical morning routine usually involves getting up at “an ungodly hour” (5:30 AM, give or take - as long as it’s before sunrise, Sho considers it inhuman) to go on a quick jog (five blocks - again, completely absurd). _Once_ he considered trying to wake Sho up to join him - having a companion is never a bad thing. Of course, after the first attempt it’s safe to say he never tried again, nor will he ever consider trying.

Two: Sho can’t cook to save his life.

Sho _tries_ . By god, he tries so damn hard to make anything and yet somehow he’s still _so bad_ that Toya is honestly surprised that Sho hasn’t already starved to death. Of course, Toya isn’t one to talk - he’s no pro either. But at the very least, he can make himself a bowl of cereal without setting the toaster on fire.

(In the end, they get most of their meals from Himeno. It feels kind of shitty to take advantage of her skills, but she doesn’t seem to mind _too_ much. So they gratefully accept her help every week.)

Three: For someone trying to major in communications, Sho really fucking sucks at communicating.

It’s not so much the “you never talk to me” sort of problem, it’s more of the “you talk so much but I only understand like half of what you’re trying to tell me.” Sho cuts corners when speaking. He uses acronyms like he’s in the goddamn military. He forgets words all the time and has a pretty bad stutter when he’s excited or nervous or even when he’s just tired.

None of these things bother Toya in the least. He’s learned to accept everything Sho has to throw at him. But it does bother him that it took the actual physical act of _moving in_ with Sho to notice these things about him. They had been dating for nearly three years, for heaven’s sake. It’s not like they had never woken up beside each other before. It’s just that Toya has never bothered to notice how run-down Sho always looks in the morning.

Sho’s lethargy is nothing that can’t be fixed with a cup of coffee, and at the very least Toya can provide that.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this piece of shit at like 2 fucking am rip me  
> i might edit it later or add something but idk i dont wanna look at it anymore lmao


End file.
